90210 It's Not What You Would Imagine
by XxXxInvisibleGirlxXxX
Summary: Max is the daughter of the famous movie star Jeb Batchelder, which sounds great right? Wrong. She was practically raised by her nanny Valencia, her real mom ran off to only god knows where to 'find herself'. To top it all of her dad, who she refuses to call 'dad', is getting remarried to some blond bimbo who is barely old enough to drink just because he forgot to wear a condom. AH


**Hello people of fanfiction, I'm sorry that if you read Fallen Star and you were hoping for another chapter you're dissapointed. I have written and re-written chapter 3 like 4 times and everything that I write is crap. If you have any suggestions for what you would like to happen at the party please share them it might inspire me.**

**In the meantime, I have created this. It has absolutely nothing to do with the show 90210 which I have never seen only heard of. This is about the children who live in the zip code of the plenty and plenty more. I am pretty pleased with my work here and I hope you are too.**

**REVIEW! Please? They inspire better writing.**

**B-T-Dubs (By The Way, if you didn't know) I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

"Maximum dear, could you come here for a sec? I want your opinion on the flowers" that was Bridged, the blond bimbo that tricked my dad into marrying her. They were co-stars in one of the many movies that Jeb, my dad, did. Let's just say that the movie wasn't the only thing getting done on set. Apparently he forgot to wear a condom _once_ and badda Bing badda bam the slut is knocked up and they're planning a wedding.

I know for a fact the only reason that she is asking for my opinion is because my dad is in the room. He's always trying to but my love with expensive cars and other things to make up for the fact that he was never there and still isn't.

I walk into the room and am actually surprised. I mean, how is it possible to bring hundreds of different flower arrangements into the house without my knowing? I guess you should never underestimate the power of money.

I walked to the middle of the room closed my eyes spun in a circle and pointed. When I opened my eyes I was pointing at a gorgeous arrangement of white and red roses. "That one." I said.

"Maximum, this is serious." Jeb scolded, "You didn't even look at any others."

I looked around for about five seconds. "Those ones are still my favorite. Huh, I guess even when my eyes are closed I have good taste."

"Maximum, the color of the flowers will affect the color of your bridesmaid dress." Said Bridged.

"Whoa, who said anything about being a bridesmaid? I though I was just going to show up, sit in my dad's side of the church, and then go to the reception. Why wasn't I informed of this change in plans?" I said, actually a little taken aback that the wicked witch of the west wanted me to be part of the wedding party.

"Maximum it was your father's idea, now you should choose carefully." Bridged said slowly through clenched teeth.

"I look good in red and white. But if you want to make the dress black that'd be cool with me cause black goes with everything." I sent a wink in her direction. Then walked away throwing only a, "Bye Jeb, school calls." Over my shoulder.

I walk out to the garage and decide to take my blue Maserati convertible to school today because I wanted to be a little showy and I knew Ella would love it.

Ella is practically my sister. We met when her mom Valencia took the job as my nanny when I was six. I only needed a nanny because that same year, I walked into my toy room to find a naked Diamond (The house keeper) riding my toy rocking horse and Jeb riding Diamond. I think it's safe to say that I was scared for life. Diamond was fired and my mom left the next day, leaving me behind. I never saw her again.

Anyway, even though we pay her mom very well she still can't afford to get Ella her own car so I drive her to school.

Even though she can't get a car she still lives in the zip code of the plenty and the plenty more- aka 90210.

When I arrived at her house she ran out the front door backpack over shoulder just like everyday and hopped in the passenger seat. "Nice choice today Max. Love the color."

"I live to please." We both laughed at the inside joke and were on out way to school.

**THIS IS A LINE. HER NAME IS NEMO.**

When we arrived we got the usual stares but not as many because most people were staring at the guy and girl riding in on a black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle and parking right beside us.. It was obvious they were new because no one at this school drives a motorcycle.

The girl hopped off the back of the motorcycle and took off the helmet. I had to admit she was very pretty. She had flawless mocha skin, sleek dark brown hair that fell down her back in waves, and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, a pink off the shoulder shirt with what looked like swirls of glitter on it, and black stiletto heels. She had the kind of innocent face that you don't normally see on L.A. natives.

The guy took off his helmet and… damn. Just note that I know a lot of good looking guys but never this good looking. He had shaggy black hair cut into a swoopy 'emo' style so that it fell over his right eye. And his eyes… damn. They were a really dark shade of brown almost black that just screamed mysterious. I took in his attire next; he wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black and white converse. His shirt clung to his body nicely and I could clearly see his defined biceps and the faint outline of abs.

The mocha skinned girl gave the admittedly hot guy a kiss on his cheek and walked away, sending only a wave back without turning around.

I had to admit her outfit made me feel a little bit inferior. I was wearing jean short shorts with rips in them so the pockets showed through, a simple blue tank top and some black converse high-tops. My hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail with my bangs out falling over my left eye.

"MAX!" I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time Ella had called my name.

"What?

"You were staring and zoning… Again."

"Damn it. That breaks my week long streak."

"So what do you think of the new kids?" Ella asked cautiously.

"I don't know they're new. You know, how's Ari? I haven't seen him around lately." I asked, deftly changing the subject so I didn't have to share my embarrassing opinion.

"Oh you know he's Ari. Can't give me a ride to school because he has to pick up his loser friends, which makes me have to mooch off of you."

"I don't mind your mooching. Now we should probably get a move on before we're late. You know how strict Mrs. Nosh is with tardiness."

"Yeah, let's go."

I should probably tell you that Ella is a year younger than me therefore we don't have any classes together besides lunch.

**TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THIRD PERIOD RIGHT BEFORE LUNCH**

"Blah blah blah, blah blah. Blah." Okay, I'm almost positive that isn't what the teacher was actually saying, but I can't be too sure because, well, that was all that I was hearing while I was sitting in the back of economics class doodling on the desk. (I already know I'm badass no need to say it.)

I let my eyes wander from the smart board in the front of the class, which seemed to have gibberish written on it or at least that was all I was picking up in this state of boredom, to track field outside. There was a class out there running laps right now and I could faintly make out new kid in the lead with my best guy friend Iggy in a close second.

Damn, (Have you ever noticed that I say damn way too much?) new kid must be fast. Iggy is the second fastest person in this school coming to second only to moi.

I was snapped out of my zone-ishness by the bell, I looked back out the window only to find that the class had already gone in to change clothes.

Only then did I realize how hungry I was and I jumped up out of my desk to go find Ella so that we could go out for lunch like usual.

WARNING: THIS TOTALLY WASN'T MY FAULT AT ALL! Okay, maybe just a little.

I was in this excited state while I was nearing the doors to the school about to go out to my car, when I ran into this wall.

My first thought was that there wasn't supposed to be a wall there. My second was wondering why the wall and I were suddenly wet.

That was when I realized it wasn't a wall but a person. In fact, it was new kid. After I realized that, I realized that he had spilt water all over me, and that I was on the ground with a bloody nose.

Talk about a hard chest.

And that was when I screamed. "FUCK!"

When I looked at the guy he actually looked apologetic, too bad I was too fucking pissed to care. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked.

Then he turned pissed too, "What wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I'm standing here drinking water, and then some fucking chick suddenly slams into me drenching us both. Do you think I enjoyed that or something?"

I took a few deep breaths to calm my self down then realized that it had maybe just a little bit been my fault. I touched my aching nose and saw blood when I pulled my hand away, not good. I got up off of the floor and said, "Sorry I'm bipolar and have anger issues. Let me tell you not a good combo." I held out my hand for him to shake, "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Max. Can you please take me to the nurse to get this checked out?" I pointed to my nose after had shook hands.

"Sure, it's Fang by the way." He replied and we started walking to the nurse. The Fang part though left me confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He seemed to know what I was talking about because he said, "My name's Fang, it's actually Nick, Nick Ride but I prefer Fang."

"Well Nick who prefers Fang, where did you come from? We don't really get many new faces at this school."

"My sister Nudge and I moved here with my parents, they're lawyers. Apparently they landed some big client and needed to be closer to him. Some movie star named Jeb."

My jaw literally dropped, "That- that's my Jeb!"

"Your what?" Fang asked confusedly.

"My Jeb, you know the guy who donated sperm to create me."

Fang looked even more confused, "Your dad?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the thought, "Yeah, right, if you could even call him that. I haven't been able to call him that since I caught him playing 'Ride Em' Horsey' with the maid and my mom left me behind when I was six."

"You- you mean you actually caught them in the act?" Fang stuttered out the words.

"Yup." I popped the 'p', "In my toy room, on my rocking horse. I bet she was a kinky slut. She was fired and my mom left the next day. I haven't seen her since."

"The maid?" fang asked sounding confused.

"No, but I haven't seen her either, thank god." I cracked a smile, "I was talking about my mom."

"We're here." Fang said, I looked up to see that we were indeed at the nurse. I touched my nose and saw that the bleeding had stopped.

I laughed, "Wow, we get here right when we don't even need to here." He cracked a smile which I was beginning to think was rare for him. "Well Fang, since I'm sure Ella has ditched our lunch plans would like to get lunch with me and perhaps skip the rest of the day as well? After I've cleaned up of course."

He seemed to actually ponder the options, "I don't know, I think that skipping on your first day is bad." He said sarcastically

"Oh, please. We'll just say we had a un-reschedule able college visit. They buy it all the time." I told him.

"You sound like your speaking from personal experience."

"I am. Now shall we go?" I asked impatiently.

"Hmm, I guess we shall."

* * *

**Hmm pleasing work in my eyes...**

**Tell me if you Love it!**

**Tell me if you Hate it!**

**Just write a dang review! They insprire me to write longer and better chapters.**

**Just a little side note- Is it wierd that I can only write at night? When I try write in the daytime I can't write anything good and end up deleting it.  
Then, BAM in the middle of the night INSPIRATION!**

**I think it's wierd.**

**-Taylor out.**


End file.
